One Night Stand
by ShadowHexx771
Summary: Before Keira could find Jak again, she was sucked into the life of mechanics and racers. One particular racer has caught her attention, but she'll soon realize not everyone is what they seem...


**Author's Note:** This is my first Jak & Daxter story, surprisingly. Usually, I would write yaoi or something... but, one day I just started writing and this is what happened. I just had to use the Keira/Erol pairing. It's too perfect.  
I mainly used such a heavy rating because I don't know how some people react to things. So, the M is just for safety. Haha. But, yes, there is sex, kids.

Anyway. Comments are appreciated, as always.  
Enjoy!

* * *

"You were brilliant, Erol, as always…" The aqua haired girl smiled at him playfully. The crowd and his rabid fan girls had dispersed from the stadium. Leaving him and his mechanic. Placing his race mask on a nearby table, he leaned closer to her.

"Oh, please. I couldn't manage without my mechanic. It's always the one behind the scenes that deserves the credit, my darling," He spoke softly, making her come closer to him, caught on his every word. From a distant viewpoint, it would be obvious that the two were about to engage in an erotic escapade. With their low, flirty tones and the intimate spacing of their bodies.

"Like I can believe that. It's not me winning those races. It's the person who handles the machine," Keira replied, nudging his knee with hers.

"I'm not looking for an argument. Yet, I can't help but think you are calling me a liar," Erol closed the gap between the two, the burning in between his legs quite apparent.

"Now, why would I do that?" Keira looked up at him, mainly focusing on his mouth, which was parted slightly. The growing attraction connecting these two had been going on for months, almost ever since Keira had found herself in Haven City. The first time her eyes had landed on Erol, with his defined muscles, striking facial features, and the aura of an older, sexually advanced man of stature, she had automatically felt an attraction. It had been obvious that Erol had taken an immediate fascination with the younger girl that had shown up out of nowhere as well. A mechanic for that matter. What a wonderful opportunity. Erol had been known for being a player, for getting any woman he'd wanted. Yet, Keira had been his first real challenge. Anyone could see the desire in his eyes, that hunger and yearning. Even Keira saw and it made it harder for her to resist. But, foolishly, she hoped _he_ would come back to find her. That boy that had so put Keira in this predicament. Jak.

Erol and Keira, there in the mechanic's workshop, alone. It blew Jak right from Keira's mind. Fuck Jak, right? She wanted Erol. Erol wanted her. Better opportunities had come to her, and she was taking it.

Erol's parted lips came down to her eager one's. A screaming defiance to Jak rising in her chest. Erol had become oddly aggressive, pressing her hard against the side of a metal table. The steel cut into her back, but she took no notice. Her arms draped around his sweaty neck, fingertips pressing into his flesh. Both their mouths working frantically, caught up in the rhythm of passion.

Erol, determined to be dominant, slipped his tongue into her mouth. Caught off guard, Keira stopped, a short awkward pause following. Yet, on instinct, she knew what to do and soon recovered herself. Her tongue greeted his. She wasn't a master, but he guided her, showed her.

There was a break so both could have an intake of air. Erol looked her over, his eyes fiery and keen. He lifted her almost effortlessly onto the table and pinned her down to the cool surface. Eager to please, Keira didn't refuse. He dipped back down, a little more forceful this time, his body pressing down on her. His groin was grinding down on her through their clothes, shooting rippling sensations throughout her. Their movements become more feverish, his hands moving over her breasts to remove the straps that connected to her pants. After he slipped those down her shoulders, lips still locked to hers, his hands traveled down to where her hips were. She gripped onto her forearms, urging him onward.

In one swift movement, Erol had succeeded in his goal and Keira had given into nature. Capris and panties down to her ankles, Keira assisted Erol in unfastening his racing pants. He threw them off and heaved himself down upon her. Erol was no man accustomed to foreplay.

Keira, inexperienced and somewhat juvenile to the world of sensuality, let Erol overtake her. The warmth, the friction, even before Erol really began, she was experiencing more emotion than she ever had before. She screamed and moaned with delight, pushing Erol to perform at his prime.

Yet, as wonderfully as it had come, it stopped abruptly. She had reached her climax and he had pumped as much of him into her as he could possibly achieve. He was starting to think that this girl would be his next favorite attraction in Haven City.

As quickly as it had come, Erol had detached himself from her and was pulling back on his suit. And, without even a goodnight kiss, he had disappeared from the workshop and garage, leaving her exposed on the table.

* * *

"Attention! All racers report to the starting line. The Fifth Championship Race will begin in twenty minutes. I repeat, all qualifying racers report to the starting line with your choice zoomer, immediately. The race will begin in twenty minutes. Spectators, the stadium is now open. Have your tickets ready upon entry. That is all." The echoing voice of the announcer clamored, reaching to all areas of the stadium. Keira looked up from Erol's zoomer. She was just putting some finishing touches on it before the race. She was his mechanic, after all, it was her job to make sure his equipment function at peak performance at all times.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she let the wrench fall back onto her tool table with a small 'clang.' Her heart began pounding, Erol would be by any minute to retrieve his zoomer. She almost wondered if that night had been a dream. She hadn't seen him around since, but it'd only been five days ago. It had been so unbelievable. Like one of those cheap romance novels… minus the romance and multiplying the sexual reference by ten. Keira giggled to herself.

A giggle seemed to reply to her own, curious, she looked up. Apparently someone was walking toward the workshop, Keira could hear the footsteps and laughter.

"Shouldn't we hurry, Erol? The race starts in only ten minutes, you might be late!" A female voice exclaimed.

"Yes, and they might start without you!" Another woman said, her voice expressing concern.

"Not to worry, ladies. Do you honestly think they'd start without me? After all, you could hardly call it a race if I'm not present," Erol's all-too-familiar voice replied. Keira adjusted her shoulder straps, and attempted to rub off some oil that had spilled onto her t-shirt. Her heart pounded faster as the footsteps approached. What would she do? He couldn't see her like this…

Erol and two gorgeous women emerged, striding into view. They all looked rather cozy, the two women were leaning against his shoulders, smiling and batting their eyelashes up at him like two sex kittens. Erol, on the other hand, had one arm draped around each of them, keeping them close at his sides. Baffled, Keira blinked at the group.

"Erol!" She said, grinning at him in greeting. "Are these friends of yours?" She asked politely, making a gesture at the two girls. Erol simply gazed at her with a slightly amused look on his face.

"And you are?" One of the women said in a disgusted tone, her eyes scanning Keira's sweat and oil stained outfit.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me. I'm Keira, Erol's-,"

"She's my mechanic," Erol cut in quickly. "Best one in this whole damned city, I daresay."

"Oh, well… I see. Honey, just some helpful advice… soap goes a long way," the other girl said in a matter-of-fact tone. Keira felt her cheeks heat up. Did she really look that bad today? But she couldn't help it, she'd just been working… what did these princesses expect?

"Well, Keira, as you can imagine… I came to pick up my zoomer, if you don't mind," Erol said, breaking away from the two women. As Erol got closer, Keira took him off to the side. "Err… excuse me, ladies, I need to have a word with my mechanic."

Once he turned back around to Keira, his expression no longer held kindness. "_What_?" He hissed. Taken aback, Keira was silent for a moment. Erol continued to give her a piercing stare until she opened her mouth.

"What… what is all this about?" She whispered, her gaze falling onto the nearby girls, who were talking to each other animatedly. Erol watched her for a moment. Then his features became soft , a small triumphant smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Darling," He spoke silkily. The two girls stopped talking since Erol was speaking loud enough for them to hear. "Don't you know what the meaning of a one night stand is?" Keira froze. He smiled, then raised his index and middle finger to his mouth. His pressed his lips to them, then placed his fingers onto Keira's slightly pouted mouth. He then spun around, guided his zoomer to the lift, and then they were gone. All three of them, only the faint sound of laughter left in their wake.

Never had she felt so embarrassed, so used. Keira fled the stadium before the race ended. Before they could announce the new winner. The newcomer, Jak.


End file.
